De como y cuando perdi mi virginidad
by YohKo Bennington
Summary: Una fiesta. Oportunidad perfecta para que adolescentes sucumban ante lo prohibido: alcohol y sexo- Shaoran no sabia cuanto habia dado en el clavo. O cuanto iba a gustarle. Aqui lo tipico no existe. SxS.R&R!


"**De cómo y cuando perdí mi virginidad"**

By: Yohko Bennington_._

_Estaba borracho_.

Por más que se había negado uno y otra vez a tomar algo, su amigo Eriol no dejaba de ponerle bebidas en la mano. Y el sin darse cuenta se las había tomado todas.

_Seguro que mañana iba a pagar las consecuencias._

Y es que él no era de beber mucho. Bueno, de beber nada. Ni de ir a fiestas. Pero era el cumpleaños de Tomoyo, la novia de Eriol. El intento negarse, pero la muy malvada sabía muy bien como manipularlo. A veces se preguntaba que hacía andando con amigos como esos. Eriol y Tomoyo eran tremendo par. En cambio el era más tranquilo.

- ¿Eh Shaoran, estas disfrutando?-

Shaoran sonrió como tonto. Prueba contundente de que si estaba borracho.

-Uh-uh-

Eriol sonrió- Nos vemos luego compadre- dijo dándole una palmadita en la espalda y luego desapareció hacia la casa, donde los invitados restantes se encontraban borrachos o desmayados en el suelo.

El castaño en cambio decidió quedarse afuera. Se sentó a orillas de la piscina entrando sus piernas hasta las pantorrillas, sin molestarse en subir sus jeans de esta. Respiro profundo intentando calmar el mareo en su cabeza.

Iba a matar a Eriol.

-Hola-

Shaoran miro hacia la voz. Frente a él se encontraba una castaña de ojos verdes y cuerpo despampanante. _Oh si, estaba súper borracho porque nunca pensaría eso estando en sus cincos sentidos._

- Hola- respondió el volviendo su mirada hacia el agua, no porque le molestara verla, si no porque mantener la cabeza alzada ahorita parecía una tarea dolorosa.

- ¿Te molesta?- pregunto ella. El negó. Asi que ella tomo asiento a su lado imitando su posición.

Silencio.

- ¿Bonita fiesta eh?-

-Sí. Oportunidad perfecta para que adolescentes sucumban ante lo prohibido: alcohol y sexo- respondió el sarcástico. Y luego se tapo la boca sorprendido ante sus palabras.

_Shaoran Li no decía esas cosas_.

Ella se rio a carcajadas. Shaoran sintió sus mejillas arder de vergüenza.

- Que gracioso eres- dijo ella ya calmada- Me llamo Kinomoto, Sakura- dijo estrechando su mano.

Shaoran miro la mano antes de responder- Li, Shaoran- estrechando la mano de ella- Tu mano es muy suave- comento más para sí mismo, pero Sakura lo oyó. Shaoran maldijo mentalmente, su lengua parecía tener vida propia con el alcohol de por medio.

- Gracias- respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Shaoran decidió cambiar de tema- ¿De dónde conoces a Tomoyo, Kinomoto?-

- Llámame Sakura-

- Ok, Sakura- dijo el sonriendo- Llámame Shaoran-

Ella volvió a sonreírle- Tomoyo es mi prima materna-

- Oh. Nunca te había visto-

- Eso es porque estaba fuera del país gracias al trabajo de mi padre. El es arqueólogo-

- Eso suena genial-

- Lo es. Pero yo no podía perderme otro cumpleaños de mi prima- susurro como si fuera un secreto de estado.

Shaoran la miro y luego sonrió- Pues a mí me obligaron a venir-

Ella rio de nuevo- Eso suena bastante como Tomoyo-

-Oigan tortolos será mejor que entren, esta por llover-

Y Tomoyo hizo presencia al fin.

- Ya vamos- contesto Sakura sacándole la lengua a su prima por el comentario.

Shaoran sintió electricidad recorrer todo su cuerpo ante ese gesto.

-¿Vienes?- pregunto Sakura levantándose.

-Ok-

Shaoran se levanto; demasiado rápido. Un mareo le hizo perder el equilibrio mandando su cuerpo hacia la piscina. Sakura que había sujetado la mano de este, intentando detener la caída, terminó cayendo también. Cuando ambos volvieron a la superficie se quedaron mirando por un rato, antes de echarse a carcajadas. Un minuto se estaban riendo y jugando con el agua y al otro se estaban besando. Las primeras gotas de lluvia los hicieron separar.

-Sera mejor que entremos antes que Tomoyo salga otra vez a buscarnos- comento Sakura.

Shaoran solo asintió, aun bajo el hechizo del bezo.

Cuando entraron, Tomoyo enseguida guio a Shaoran a un cuarto de la casa, mientras ordenaba a su prima para que buscara unas toallas.

-Quédate aquí, Sakura ya viene con las toallas. No quiero que ninguno de los dos se enferme.- comento mientras salía del cuarto.

Minutos después, Sakura entro al cuarto sosteniendo las toallas en sus brazos. Le paso una al castaño, mientras depositaba las otras en una silla cercana. Shaoran empezó por cercarse el pelo.

- Tu ropa esta empapada, deberías quitártela.-

El ambarino levanto la vista hacia su interlocutora- ¿Aquí?- dijo sin poder evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran ante la posibilidad que ella lo viera desnudo. Ninguna chica antes lo había visto en pelotas…

- No te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrada.- le aclaro ella.

Shaoran levanto una ceja.

- Tengo un hermano mayor. Y cuando vives viajando de hotel en hotel, a veces los accidentes pasan.- comento ella jocosa.

Si pero ver a su hermano, y verlo a él un completo extraño, son dos cosas distintas.

- Estoy bromeando. Bueno lo de mi hermano es verdad. Me refiero a que no te tienes que desnudar en frente de mí. Estaré esperando afuera.- dijo está abriendo la puerta.

Shaoran vio la puerta cerrarse tras de ella y dejo salir el aire que no había notado que estaba conteniendo. Empezó a desvestirse. Su mente viajo hace el momento en la piscina en el que sus labios se habían tocado. Shaoran ahora no se arrepentía de haber venido a la fiesta. Ese beso fue…electrizante. Nunca antes se había sentido asi por nadie. Sabía muy bien que apenas conocía la chica, pero la atracción que había entre ellos era más que evidente. Y él no le molestaría, por primera vez en un tiempo, llegar a conocer a Sakura.

Quizás por estar distraído en sus pensamientos, o porque estaba demasiado borracho como para caminar derecho, es que Shaoran se enredo entre sus pantalones y termino cayendo al piso.

- ¡Mierda!- se quejo ante el golpe.

- ¿Estás bien?- entro Sakura al cuarto al oír el ruido.- ¿Que paso?- dijo acercándose al chico que ahora yacía en el piso sin camisa y pantalón a medio quitar.

- Estúpido pantalón.- murmuro Shaoran. Sakura se rio.- No es gracioso.- se quejo este.

- No seas niño. Vamos te ayudo.- dijo esta arrodillándose frente al chico, y empezando a halar el pantalón, el cual salió de entre las enredadas piernas del ambarino después de un par de minutos.- Listo.-

- Gracias.- dijo este aun avergonzado.

- No pasa nada.-

Shaoran la miro un segundo.- ¿Y tú? No te vas a cambiar de ropa. También te puedes resfriar.-

- Lo hare tan pronto termine contigo.-

- Oh.-

- ¿Necesitas ayuda con lo demás?- dijo esta señalando con la mirada la ropa interior de este.

Y por segunda vez en la noche Shaoran sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda ante la forma en que ella lo miraba.

- Q-quizás.- tartamudeo.

Ella sonrió seductoramente, y el sintió que su corazón se aceleraba a mil por hora.

-Bien, pues entonces tú me tienes que ayudar con la mía. Es lo justo.-

Shaoran trago en seco.- O-okay.-

_Acaso ella…_

Sakura volvió a sonreírle mientras se quitaba su propia camisa. Un temblor recorrió a Shaoran de nuevo ante la vista, y un calor se apodero de su entrepierna.

_Al diablo la abstinencia._

Sus labios se conectaron de nuevo, esta vez con más pasión que antes. Sakura estaba ahora sentada encima del abdomen de Shaoran, mientras este sintió sus manos tocar la cintura de ella y luego dirigirse a la espalda. Hacía calor en el cuarto, y el ambarino sabía muy bien que no era culpa del alcohol recorriendo sus venas. Una parte de él estaba disfrutando el momento, y otro no podía creerse que estuviera haciendo esto. Es decir, el nunca había hecho _esto. _¿Qué tal que hacia algo mal y Sakura terminaba odiándolo, y el traumatizado de por vida?

- Espera.- dijo rompiendo el beso.

- ¿Si?- pregunto Sakura con la respiración entrecortada. Las mejillas del chico bajo de ella se tornaron rosadas.- ¿Que sucede?- dijo extrañada.

Shaoran la miro a los ojos.- Es que yo…n-nunca…- se aclaro la garganta- Tu sabes…yo nunca…-

Sakura entendió enseguida.- Eres virgen.- dijo más como una afirmación que como pregunta. Shaoran asintió, bajando la vista.- Eso es muy tierno.- comento Sakura sosteniéndole el rostro para que la mirada.

El la miro extrañado- ¿No te molesta?-

Sakura se rio.- No- Shaoran arqueo un ceja- Okay, lo confieso. Ya lo sabia.- ahora él la miraba entre horrorizado y sorprendió- ¿Tomoyo es mi prima recuerdas?-

Esa pregunta, que no era una pregunta, aclaro todo. Shaoran juro que se vengaría de la morena por estar diciendo sus cosas personales a los cuatros vientos.

_¡¿Es que no se puede confiar en nadie?!_

- Para mi será todo un honor enseñarte el arte de amar, Shaoran Li.- Sakura le dijo en voz seductora a su oído antes de besarlo. Shaoran respondió el beso olvidándose por completo de los sus pensamientos vengativos y preocupaciones. –Lección numero una: No pienses. Solo siente.-

Shaoran encontró que seguir esa regla en los brazos de Sakura no era tan difícil. El tiempo pareció perder todo sentido en los brazos de ella, y sin saber cómo ambos se encontraban completamente desnudos sobre la alfombra.

-Lección numero dos: Usa siempre protección.- continuo Sakura sacando el preservativo del bolsillo de su falda tirada. Shaoran vio como lo abrió con sus dientes, y sin poder evitarlo trago en seco.- Lección número tres, y ultima: Asegúrate de que tu compañero, o compañera, lo disfrute también-

Shaoran arrugo las cejas sin entender, pero cuando Sakura se dispuso poner el preservativo en su miembro erecto, entendió enseguida. Sintió con solo el toque experto de la castaña una explosión en su vientre, su respiración se volvió agitada, y sus manos se cerraron alrededor de la alfombra.

_¡Santa madre de...!_

-Abre los ojos- la oyó murmurarle.

Shaoran no se había dado cuenta que los había cerrado, asi que los abrió.

-Ahora viene lo más interesante.- siguió diciendo Sakura depositando un beso en los labios de este- ¿Listo?-

Shaoran solo pudo asentir, porque su lengua había olvidado esa simple tarea. Sakura se posiciono entre las caderas del chico, y luego bajo lentamente hasta envolverlo por completo.

Había muchas formas en al Shaoran podría describir como se sentía ser envuelto por la humedad y el calor de Sakura. Pero ahorita, su cerebro se negaba a pensar en una bella metáfora. Sakura se movía sus caderas con gracia y entre cada movimiento Shaoran juraba que no había sentido nada parecido en su vida.

Quizás fueron sus instintos de hombre, pero Shaoran se vio tomando control del acto colocando a Sakura de espaldas. Ahora el embestía a la castaña quien gemía de placer en su oído. Entonces el clímax llego, y Shaoran reposo su cabeza entre el hombro de ella exhausto. Sakura lo abrazo mientras recuperaba el aliento. Sus miradas se encontraron y ambos sonrieron.

-Nada mal para un chico virgen- murmuro Sakura jocosa.

-Tengo una buena maestra.- contesto Shaoran.

Ambos se rieron.

-.-.-.-.-

La mañana los encontró abrazados en la cama.

¿Cómo habían llegado allí?

Ya Shaoran no se acordaba. Lo único que importaba es que había pasado la noche más maravillosa de su vida y ahora mismo no podía encontrar razón alguna porque se había negado tal placer por tanto tiempo. Miro a la castaña que ahora se movía despertando entre sus brazos.

_Quizás estaba esperando la persona perfecta. Por que Sakura era alguien especial y él quería quedarse a su lado por más tiempo._

- Buenos días.- saludo Sakura con una sonrisa.

- Buenos días si que son.- Respondió Shaoran pícaro.

Ella se carcajeo- ¡Oh no, que he desatado!- exclamo pretendiendo remordimiento.

- Graciosita.-dijo el haciéndole cosquillas.

-¿Todo bien?- pregunto ella después del ataque.

- Todo bien.-

Silencio.

-Sakura, gracias.-

-¿Por desflorarte?-dijo ella jocosa.

-No.- respondió Shaoran riéndose- Por… tu sabes- dijo avergonzado.

Sakura lo miro sorprendida- Sera posible que después de que hicimos anoche, mas de una vez, aun tengas vergüenza conmigo.-

Shaoran volvió a reírse por el tono ofendido de ella- No.-

- Más te vale. Porque aunque me encante verte sonrojado, prefiero que me tengas más confianza. Eso si quieres que esta relación funcione.- dijo levantándose de la cama.

Shaoran la miro sorprendido- ¿Entonces no te irás?-

- ¿Que te hace pensar que me iré?-

- Me dijiste anoche que viajas mucho por el trabajo de tu padre.-

Sakura le sonrió con ternura.- Si, pero olvide mencionar que me inscribí en la preparatoria para seguir mis clases aquí.-

- ¿Enserio?-

- Enserio.- dijo Sakura entrando al baño.

_¡¡¡Sí!!!_

- ¿Me acompañas?- la oyó preguntar.

- Enseguida.- Shaoran respondió, sintiendo la felicidad inflamar su corazón.

Quizás su relación no había empezado de forma tradicional, pero Shaoran Li estaba seguro que Sakura Kinomoto era la chica que le enseñaría el significado de la palabra _amor._

**FIN.**

**Huh, y yo que pensaba que habia perdido el toque. XD Perversa!**

**Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado esta pequeña historia. ****Sus comentarios son realmente apreciados, asi que si ya leyeron esto, delen a ese botoncito con letras verdes y dejemne saber que tal, si? *ojitos de cachorro***

**Hasta la proxima!**


End file.
